When the river meets the mountain
by QuOtAtA
Summary: 6th chapter up after a really long rest but i'm doubting ne1 noticed =P
1. Settling sand

Chapter One  
  
~ In Gryffindor Tower~   
  
There was a chilly breeze, unusual for the summer season, as Hogwarts students stumbled out of bed. It was the second day of school and Hermione Granger can already be found reading a gigantic volume in the common room. She had been up and dressed an hour ago. After five years you would think, she'll finally give herself a break.  
" Hermione, we're all going down to breakfast now, you coming? "  
Hermione looked up at the sound of Ginny Weasley's voice and smiled,   
" Is your brother and Harry up?"  
Ginny's reply was accompanied with a laugh and the rolling of her eyes.  
" Those lazy bones? Give them half an hour."  
Both girls' laughter spread through out Gryffindor tower. But it stopped when they heard Ron Weasley's sleepy grumble behind them.  
" As if anyone could sleep with you two laughing like Banshees. "  
"Obviously you haven't heard yourself laugh. It's just like a Banshee's squeal!", his sister shot back playfully. Harry Potter smiled as he walked up to Ron and the girls. The Weasley's sibling banter, amused him. He had never had any fun like that when he was with the Dursleys.  
"Well, my stomach was rumbling when I was in the dorm, so why don't we go down to breakfast? "  
" Hard to believe you can be hungry after last night's feast."  
Ron said, as the four friends descended to the Great Hall.  
  
~ In Dumbledore's office~  
  
In the dimly lit room, two figures can be made out in the flickering candlelight. One, no doubt, was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was talking to someone or something, but admist the shadows, it is hard to make out who or what...  
  
~ In the Great Hall~  
  
The sun had penetrated through clouds to shine through the windows of the Hall. Each House, (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin) had their own table with the flags hung respectively behind them, on the wall. At the front sat the staff, enjoying their breakfast and were talking with each other. All were present, excluding the headmaster.  
Harry noticed the absence of Professor Dumbledore immediately and was greatly concerned. The Professor was never late to any meal, or any occasion. He turned to ask Ron what he thought had happened to Dumbledore, only to find Ron gaping at something beyond his shoulder. Harry slowly turned around, the rest of the school had quieted and was also looking in that direction.  
The doors, at the entrance of the Great Hall had opened and the Professor was coming in. But that was the reason why all the guys were acting like goldfishes and especially not the reason why all the girls were glaring. Beside him was a girl. She was a stunning girl actually.   
A girl, with hair which you can not possibly call brown, it was... copper coloured, grown to the waist, swaying with every movement that the girl made. Her eyes were emerald green. As her eyes glanced past Harry, he saw that they were deep like pools of water.  
She must be a veela, Harry thought. He assumed she was around sixteen and he wondered what she was doing here. The spell was broken by the Professor walking in front of her leading the girl to the front of the hall. All eyes followed them. All as curious as cats. The staff however acted if it was just the headmaster himself entering the hall, none of them staring at the young girl beside him.  
" Good Morning. I see we are all up early for our first day of classes..."  
Professor Dumbledore smiles as every student groan when they hear the word 'classes'. Harry however, noticed that Hermione smiled at the comment. Ron too, saw the smile and nudged Harry, rolling his eyes.  
"...But as to not shorten too much of your breakfast time, let me introduce you to our new student Dilynn Zenclar from Australia. We have agreed to become sister schools with the 'Academy of Oz for Wizards and Witches'. In doing so, Dilynn is to spend the year at Hogwarts, while one of our students go to Australia."  
Whispers started to culminate, as the students tried to discover who was missing from admist them. Hermoine leaned over so that only Harry and Ron could hear her.  
" It's Neville. He sent me an owl during the holidays, saying that his grandmother wanted to visit Australia, so he was chosen to be transferred to Oz."  
Harry was shocked. A year without Neville, how would that be? How would a year without breaking glass, mistakes in spells and potions be?  
Dumbledore continued " This year the student was Neville Longbottom..."  
Harry turned at the sound of snickering. He glared. I should of know that it would be Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were forever teasing and torturing Neville.   
" He just couldn't handle it. I knew that Longbottom was a disgrace to our school and society. I bet that's why he got sent out there, to the middle of nowhere!" snickered Draco while Crabbe and Goyle continued guffawing. But one look from Dumbledore and they were silent as rats.  
" Dilynn is a Sixth year and I hope all of you treat her as if she has been here since the beginning. Especially the Slytherins as they are her fellow housemates."  
All the guys at the Slytherin table started whistling. Dilynn looked at the cheering table and smiled but that smile faltered slightly when she saw the glares from all the girls. She gave a confident shake of her copper hair and walked towards the table. The Seventh years boys had cleared a space for her, so she sat there willingly, away from the scowling witches.  
" Ron close your mouth, it's about to drop to the floor!" hissed Hermione, looking disgusted at his behavior. He tore his eyes away and tried to concentrate on his food.  
" She's a veela, I can tell."  
"Well she's a Slytherin, you know that they're all mean and nasty and if the Sorting Hat put her in there, she must be the same!"  
Ginny looked surprised at Hermione's stereotyping. Sure she knew that the Slytherins weren't the nicest people but Hermione's never had anything against all of them just the annoying ones like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson's group. Then she realized, Hermione was jealous. She was jealous of the way Ron looked at Dilynn.   
Whispering to her, Ginny says, " Don't take it personally, he's just extremely weak when it come to Veelas." An assuring smile is also thrown in. Hermione unruffled slightly but still not completely cheered up.  
  
~At the Staff's Table~  
  
" But Albus, why Slytherin? Isn't that just going to torture the girl? " asks Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and Head of Grythindor.  
"Minerva, I trust in the Sorting Hat completely. She'll be fine, look she's made friends already.", he said, pointing out the girl, surrounded with guys, to Professor McGonagall.  
"And I'm sure Severus will look after her. Now, would you like some sausages, Minerva? They are absolutely delicious!"  
Professor McGonagall sighed profusely and took the dish, passing it on to Hagrid. She didn't agree with the decision, but she knew that Dumbledore was capable of good judgement so she let the matter slip.  
  
~ At the Slytherin Table~  
  
The newcomer sits with a plate of sausages and fried tomatoes in hand. Talking about her home was one of Dilynn's favourite things and she liked talking about it with guys even better. But she was becoming very unnerved by the continuous, hatred filled glares coming from the other side of the table.  
" So what was it like in Oz? You got guys like us in that school?"  
She smiles, knowing exactly how to handle this kind of question.  
"Well that would depend, what are you guys like?"  
That question was enough to make the seventh year blush.  
"Dilynn...."  
" Hey Dilynn what about..."  
" Zenclar!"  
Her smile is frozen into place as she turns to face Pansy Parkinson.  
" Yes?"  
" That hair real? "asked Parkinson with a smirk, setting the whole table into hysterics.  
Her eyes became smaller. With a different voice, ensuring the fact that she and Pansy will never become friends, Dilynn replied.  
" Is that brain really yours or did you buy it? "  
Every Slytherin except Pansy's group roared with uncontrollable fits. If Dilynn was planning to make an enemy, she succeeded. By the expression on the opponent's face, it told clearly that she would pay for that comment, dearly.  



	2. Rafting challenges

Chapter 2  
  
~In The Hallway~  
  
In the hallway, there were streams of students. Dilynn glided through the crowd, chatting to passer-bys who wanted to welcome her. It wasn't surprising that all of them were guys, with the exception of Cho Chang.  
" Hey Dilynn, welcome to Hogwarts! My name's Cho Chang, I'm in Ravenclaw.", smiled Cho as she welcomed the girl, "You'll like it here, there is no better school for wizards and witches in England, than Hogwarts!"  
Dilynn warmed up considerably to the girl. Not only was Cho warm and friendly, but it was obvious that the feelings were sincere.  
"Talking with the enemy, Zenclar! The things you have to learn. Ravenclaw is our opposition for the next Quidditch match, on Saturday. It would be silly to betray your own team, so it would be much appreciated if you didn't cross enemy lines! You DO, know what Quidditch is, right?", sneered Pansy from behind Dilynn.  
Cho had looked surprised, by the exchange between the two housemates. Dilynn became torn, part of her wanted to send back a retort but the same time she didn't want Cho to get the wrong impression of her. But being the proud girl she was...  
"Parkinson...what is your problem? I know what Quidditch as well as you know your own name!", replied Dilynn as she glared at Pansy.  
To cover up her defeat, Pansy had stalked into the Potions' classroom, trying to appear as tall as possible. But anyone could see, if they cared, that the 6th year Slytherin's shoulders shook with anger. As Dilynn watched her sworn enemy go, she felt deflated.   
Why couldn't I have my housemates as friends? Darn Pansy, why does she have it in for me? What does Cho think of me now?, she anxiously thought as she turned to face Cho.  
Cho had an expression of bewilderment on her face as she watched Pansy go into the classroom. As the two girls resumed eye contact, they both blushed.  
"Arrr.... We don't get along, got off the wrong foot I 'suppose..." Dilynn explained hastily to the older girl.  
"Um... maybe she's jealous...", offered Cho with uncertainty.  
"Huh? But what would she be jealous of? I didn't do anything to her!", defended Dilynn. She was confused, what could she of done to make a girl, such as Pansy Parkinson, jealous of her?  
"Well, I guess it's you.... your kind, being part Veela and all that, I mean...", hesitated Cho, she wasn't thrilled about having to explain to the Dilynn the reason's behind the hatred. Cho didn't want to insult or hurt the girl.  
"WAT?!?!?! You mean the reason for all those girls glaring at me is because of what I am?", Dilynn couldn't hide the shocked anger from her voice.  
The slight nod from Cho made her feel more annoyed and more depressed than anything ever could. How could people be so cruel to judge a book by it's cover? They don't even know the real me!, Dilynn had thought, angrily. Before she turned to go, a parting phrase was directed at Cho.  
"Nice meeting you... thanks for being honest. I got a class to go to.", and with that Dilynn entered the Potion's classroom.  
  
~In The Classroom~  
Snape growled at the new student, " Late are we Zenclar? This incident must not be repeated. Stand next to Miss Granger, you're her lab partner for this year since Longbottom is gone."  
Hermione started to object, there was no way that she was going to sit next to Dilynn.  
"Miss Granger, one argument from you and Gryffindor will lose 50 points.", snarled Snape.  
That silenced Hermione, she didn't want to be responsible for losing the House Cup this year. However, the threat did not stop her from glaring at the new girl. Dilynn felt her stare as she stood there, she turned to face Hermione and glared back.  
"What's your problem, bitch?", spat out Dilynn, she wasn't in a very good mood after her chat with Cho in the Hall.  
Hermione was taken back by the insult. She removed her glare and set her mouth into a firm line while the class waited for Snape to explain the day's practical. They were to make a dispersing potion. If done properly, when dropped onto the pages of a book, the ink should disperse from the page.  
As the class silently talked, Hermione and Dilynn were carefully measuring the ingredients to create the potion. Both girls were fuming, each for a different reason. From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see that Ron, kept glancing in their direction, and she knew it was because of Dilynn. On the other hand, Dilynn was still extremely bitter about the fact, girls hated her because she was a veela.  
When the lesson drew to a end, Snape hadn't a single chance to yell at anyone.  
"What a difference, when there isn't someone as stupid as Longbottom around.", cruelly remarked Professor Snape.  
All the Slytherins cheered at that remark. It was entertaining, when Snape continuously knocked Neville, in his classes. Although most of the Gryffindors agreed with the remark, they did not cheer. Neville was a House mate, a real klutz and scaredy cat but a friend.  
Hermione, being a good friend of Neville, muttered under breath, "Bastard!"  
Snape swung his head in her direction. "What did you say, Miss Granger?", His eyes were flashing.  
She gave him an innocent look and replied, "I didn't say ANYTHING, sir."  
She was shocked at herself. She had never insulted or lied to a teacher before... with the exception of Professor Trelawney when she took Divination.   
Snape was disbelieving, so he turned to Dilynn and asked her, " What did Granger say, Zenclar?"  
Hermione felt sick. She knew that Dilynn had heard her. She didn't want to lose any points for her house, but chances were slim, especially since her partner had sworn at her earlier that lesson.   
Oh bother... what am I to do now? Everyone is going to hate me for losing these points...fretted Hermione as she waited for Dilynn's answer.  
"She said nothing, sir.", lied Dilynn.  
Hermione was shocked but she had to struggle to hide it. She couldn't believe Dilynn just saved her! Snape was furious, that he couldn't subtract any points off Gryffindor. And had dismissed class with a grunt.  
  
~(After Dark) Walking to Hagrid's House~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron, walked through the grounds, to Hagrid's hut. None of them spoke. Hermione had returned to her annoyed state, when she saw the way Ron looked at Dilynn that evening, her jealousy surpassed the gratefulness she felt in Potions that morning. Both boys had noticed their friend's mood and decided not to say anything, in case they accidentally did something get her even more pissed off.  
They saw a light from the window when they drew near the hut. They knocked on the door and waited while Hagrid and Fang came to the front to greet the visitors. Harry patted each of Fang's three heads as he entered into the hut.  
"Hey Hagrid, how are you?", questioned Harry as he sat down at the table. The others were doing the same while Hagrid offered them his rockcakes. They all politely passed, for they knew that Hagrid's rockcakes, were as hard as rocks.  
Hagrid's face lit up as he started to tell them about the Daccoles he'd caught that morning in the forest. ( NB. A Daccole, is a fire-mole, they are chubby balls of dark gray fur with sharp claws, a snout and mini dragon wings. They also breath fire out of their mouths, just like dragons.)  
"...the' were so cute, one of 'em even burn my finger, ya want ta see?" beamed Hagrid as be proudly displayed his burnt fore finger.  
The three visitors had to smile. Trust Hagrid to be smiling when he gets burnt by a Daccole.  
"I hope you didn't show them to the 1st years, they would of peed their robes after seeing your burnt finger! They would be scared of the 'cute' little things." chuckled Ron.  
"Nah, I showed them the unicorns... thought it would be easier. I wast plannin' ta show you guys the Daccoles when I hada Gryffindor and da Slytherin... what's with ya Hermione?"  
Once Hermione heard 'Slytherin', a sour look came onto her face, it was the one she wore on the way to the hut. Harry turned to look at his friend, he wondered what was wrong with Hermione, she hadn't been the same since coming back to school... actually she had been acting weird since...THIS MORNING!  
Gently, he asked, "Don't you like Dilynn Zenclar?"  
Ron looked surprised, "Why wouldn't Hermione like the new girl?"  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
" I 'ope you dun like, her for a reasun otha than she bein a veela."   
Hermione whipped her head around to face Hagrid. He was right but how did he know? Her expression told Hagrid that he was right and he began to scowl.  
"Me fort you were betta than dat, Hermione! YOU OF ALL DA PEOPLE SHOULD NO DAT YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE PEOPLE BEFORE KNOWIN 'EM!", Hagrid practically yelled the last sentence. He was so often discriminated because he was a half giant, that judging people was a picky subject with him.  
Hermione blushed. She had never felt so embarrassed. Hagrid was right, she should not of judged Dilynn like that, it must of been the jealousy concerning Ron. What Hagrid said, hit home. But there was something she still didn't like about Dilynn. No one else knew about Dilynn swearing at her. Even Hagrid couldn't yell at her for that reason. But she still pondered on why after swearing at her, Dilynn would still help her.  
  
~In The Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Dilynn sat on a comfy sofa, next to the blue dancing fire. She was trying to finish the day's homework, but something was bothering her. She leaned back on the chair, and tried to think. Why did she help Hermione out of that mess in Potions? Why did she do that? She had helped someone that didn't like her, it didn't make sense!   
Dilynn sighed. She felt homesick for her family and friends. Back in Oz she had friends, they were full blooded witches or mudbloods, it was plain to see, the friend ship had nothing to do with blood. They were friends because they got along. Sure at time, her friends got jealous of her, but the it wasn't because of her veela blood. The guys in Oz were cute but they weren't dumb. They fell for a girl for her personality not her looks... of course their were a few exceptions but then that's always the case.   
Her friends use to be jealous about her ambitions. She had a goal to strive for, to be an auror within one year after graduation. Guys were always intrigued by the ambitious behavior in her. Dilynn sighed, Well they wouldn't be jealous now if they knew what happened today. My ambitions isn't the source of jealousy anymore, my blood is!  



	3. New Surges Of Strength

Chapter 3  
  
~In The Quidditch Stadium~  
  
Saturday had arrived and it was a warm, sunny day. Dilynn sat behind the Slytherin's Goals like the rest of her housemates. She was excited, it had been a while since she watched Quidditch. She surveyed her team in the pitch. She was shocked that Draco was Captain, this made her curious about Draco's ability to play seeker. She didn't recognize the rest of the team since they were in other years, however, the housemate next to her, Rodger Cunnings pointed out all of them for her. Drooling as he did so, but Dilynn didn't notice because she was scanning the players with a interest.  
Tally Herole and Simon Harace where the beaters for Slytherin. They looked the part too, with their bats in hand. Both boys had a grim expression on their face. They both had a brown hair and brown eyes but different bone structures.  
The chasers of the team were Samuel Thompson, Dick Manggly and Bradley Swirve, their hair were strawberry-blonde, mousse brown and shining coal coloured, respectively. Not a bad looking bunch, and they knew it.  
They are such attention seekers!, noted Dilynn as the three chasers blew kisses into the crowd. A girl in front of her actually made fireworks go off with her wand, when she caught a kiss from Dick. Dilynn couldn't believe that the team didn't have a single girl in it. She wondered if it was because of their lack of ability or because of a sexist team?  
As the match began she saw Cho, fly up, marking Draco, while still trying to avoid the buldgers being aimed at her by Tally and Simon.  
This year, because of Lee Jordan graduating the year before, there was a new commentator. 4th year Gryffindor, Jason Spelling was just as energetic with his announcing as Lee was. The only problem was he had an infatuation for checking out girls on the teams...  
"And there goes, Cho Chang, what a babe!", crowed Jason just before Professor McGonagall poked him in the ribs.  
"Jason...", she warned.  
"Ok, OK professor, but she did blow me a kiss!", retreating from the professor's glare, he went back to the game.  
"Slytherin in possession as Thompson races up to the goals... WOAH, close call, bad luck for the Ravenclaw beater, missed him by a hair. Thompson Scores. 10 points to nil."  
When the flying beater missed Thompson, he started to show off, as if he was invincible.  
"Oof! That would of hurt! Good shot Ravenclaw, that will teach Thompson not to show off! Ravenclaw in possession...They, aim...and shoot...SCORE! Go Ravenclaw with their babe of a seeker, Cho Chang! 10 all! .........OH THAT HAS THE BE A FOUL! YOU STINKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOVE CHO INTO A BULDGER!!!!!!!"  
Ravenclaw was raving mad, at Draco for pushing their seeker into harms way. Professor McGonagall didn't even notice Jason's comment concerning Cho, when she saw what Draco did. The Slytherins cheered for their seeker, just as they did two years ago, when Draco held onto Harry's firebolt to prevent him from reaching the snitch.  
Dilynn was shocked at her house's behavior, but she still felt sorry for Draco as two buldgers got fired at him after the foul shot. He cockily avoided them and stuck his tongue out at the Ravenclaw Beaters. Then Dilynn saw something out of the corner of her eye. Draco saw it too and raced after it. Cho still a bit shaken, zoomed after him.  
"The snitch is spotted! COME ON CHO BEAT DRACO TO IT!" Jason's encouragement, was echoed through out the Ravenclaw section.  
Then like before, 2 Bludgers came flying at Draco, but he was so intense on catching the snitch, he didn't see them. They were going at such a fast rate, they knocked him off his broom. The stadium suddenly became quiet when Draco started to fall... It was so unlike Ravenclaw to use these tactics! Then sounds of laughing could be heard. Everyone turned at the sound. The whole stadium gasped as one! The Bludgers was hit by Simon Harace! The Beater now was rolling around on the pitch laughing his head off! The Slytherins were horrified, their only, had ruined Draco's chances for the snitch!  
Madam Hooch flew down to him, with an expression of disgust. She muttered something under her breath and an sparkling strand came out of her wand. The strand was a piece of restraining string, as it wrapped around Harace, Snape and Dumbledore stood over Draco. Both Professors looked absolutely furious. A magic stretcher was conjured and he was taken to the hospital wing to get fixed up by Madam Poomfry.  
Both teams had now come down to the ground, all shocked from what just happened. Madam Hooch walked over to the two teams and spoke regretfully to them. As she pushed Harace to Dumbledore, the Slytherin team were seen running to Snape.   
He looked annoyed and stormed over to Madam Hooch and started to argue with her. But she wouldn't listen and just walked away from him. Nobody knew what was happening and as they waited, some of the Slytherin girls started to shiver with fear, each dreading Draco's condition.  
Lines appeared on Snape's forehead, he looked up to glance at the Slytherin crowd. To everyone's surprise he started to smile. Those smiles which appear when Neville had done something wrong in his class. Racing to Professor McGonagall and Jason, he snatched the magic microphone off Spelling.  
"Zenclar, come here right NOW!"  
As Dilynn started to walk towards the Slytherin Head, the noise level rose around her. Dilynn, hoped desperately that Snape wasn't going to embarrass her infront of the whole school...  
When the girl had reached Professor Snape, she saw him holding Draco's broom. Confusion clouded Dilynn's face when Snape shoved it at her.  
"You're going to play for Malfoy.", snapped Snape in his no nonsense tone.  
The Whole Slytherin team and Professor McGonagall dropped open their mouths. They were all uncertain about Snape's state of mind at the moment.  
"Severus, What are you doing? How do you know she can even play Quidditch let alone the position of Seeker???" whispered the shocked Professor McGonagall.  
"She can play, and she knows it. Yes, Miss Zenclar, I've read your whole Transfer Paper provided by your headmistress.", sneered Snape, "Well because of Malfoy's current disability you're replacing him."  
Dilynn felt sick. Her headmistress was a proud witch, and forever bragging . Dilynn knew that the Headmistress wouldn't of mentioned that she hadn't played since third year, when she lost an embarrassing game, against the worse team ever. But one look at Snape and his glinting eyes, she knew she had no choice but to play.  
She went over to her teammates, who were looking at her with suspicion. Obviously they don't think I can play, all I am is a pretty airhead!, that thought enraged her and it gave her the boost to play. After she tied back her hair, she was caught by Swirve.   
"Now look here, doll face, when we see the snitch, we'll yell to you, got it?"  
Dilynn had to clench her fists to stop herself from punching the bastard in the face. No longer was she ready to play, she was ready to win and show these idiots that she wasn't a hopeless bimbo.  
Everyone in the stands were watching Dilynn and when the say her walking behind the Slytherin team, her house started to object. The roars of disapproval were lead by the girls in the house.  
"sigh Well, what a development... Malfoy sent to the Hospital Wing and Harace is taken off the field......The game continues with Jack Relisis replacing Harace after sitting on the bench since last year and....WHAT???? Slytherin is finally has a female playing for the team...and not a bad choice. This girl has it all, long legs, great bust and....OW!!!!", yelled Jason as Professor McGonagall swatted his head. Then she tried to pull away the microphone...  
" No... please, please, Professor! I'll concentrate!...okay, where was, I? Oh yeah, The new chick...but, but, all I said was chick, Professor! One last chance....Thank you... Dilynn Zenclar has replace Draco Malfoy. Up they mount... Woah, she can sure fly... I wonder...", Jason started to ponder, but when he turned to see the Professor glaring at him, he returned to the game.  
"Ravenclaw in possession.. they seem to be playing with caution, but that's about to change as the Slytherin's Beaters start beating Bludgers at them. The Game will continue like before, same aggression from the Slytherins, so hold nothing back Ravenclaw!"  
Harry watched Dilynn with great interest, not because of her beauty as Ron was doing, but because of her brilliant flying skills. Her face was set into to a common expression from when she was in Oz, one of intense determination. The determined expression did not pass Harry. Under his breath he asked himself, " I wonder why she looks so determined?"  
"Isn't it obvious?", Hermione's voice penetrated his thoughts.  
When Harry glanced at her with a blank expression, she continued, " When have you ever seen a girl play for the Slytherin team? Never! They don't think she can play, so that's why she's so determined to prove them wrong!"  
As Hermione explained, Harry understood it too. But Hermione wasn't finished.  
"She has to be able to play or Snape would of never put her on. What a surprise, never thought SHE would be able to do anything other than looking pretty!"  
The bitterness in her voice was obvious. It was evident that Hermione becomes upset every time Ron turns into a puppy dog when he sees Dilynn.  
But Harry didn't want to listen to Hermione acting this way, so he analyzed Dilynn's moves as she flew above the pitch. She's really good, she doesn't even need a firebolt to have that kind of speed and accuracy...it's like she's connected to the broom and it does anything she wants it to, thought Harry, and he wasn't the only one to notice.  
"Slytherin's Seeker seems to be connected with that broom or something. It's amazing to watch..." stated Jason, his mouth had dropped to the floor. He snapped back to attention when both Dilynn and Cho began to dive near the Ravenclaw goals, "Have the seekers spotted the snitch? After 5mins of restarting the game? Nice going, Ladies!"  
Dilynn, had seen the snitch fluttering, and when Cho saw the younger girl dive, it was a race to the snitch. Whoosh! Out of the corner of her eye, Dilynn had seen the Bludger racing towards her. With a quick spin, it was avoided, but the snitch was gone.  
So Dilynn flew back up to the sky to get a better viewpoint.  
As Manggly passed with a Qualffle, he congratulated Dilynn for the fake. The comment infuriated her so much that, Dilynn nearly spat at him, but he was gone with the Quaffle before she had time to react.   
She couldn't believe that they thought she faked it, just because they hadn't seen the snitch. She had to prove herself and with that thought embedded into her mind she searched for the snitch from above.  
Harry, was shocked, he didn't even see the snitch until he saw Dilynn, diving for it. His admiration for the girl grew, along with the girl's determination.  
Further away in the stadium Pansy Parkinson was sobbing about Draco, while at the same time putting Dilynn down.  
"sob sob...I hope.. he's okay...sob..how could Simon do that to Draco????", wailed Pansy, "And if that wasn't bad enough...that...that...VEELA! Takes his place!"   
Her friends tried to comfort the enraged Pansy, but they stopped in mid sentence as a shocking announcement was heard though the speakers.  
"SHE DID IT! SHE GOT THE SNITCH!!!!!"  
Pansy and her friends faced the jumping, red-faced announcer as he continued, "DILYNN ZENCLAR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH FOR SLYTHERIN!!!!!", yelled Jason at the top of his voice , into the magic mircophone.  
But even still, his voice was barely heard. The Slytherin Section were screaming for joy, except for Pansy. She was furious, and had raced out of the stands before the cheering began.  
The guys in the team smashed into each other as they heard the news. They were so surprised, especially Swirve who was keeping an eye out for the snitch.  
Above them all, was Dilynn. Her hands raised in Victory and a snitch in hand. On her face was a smile so bright, that she could of been mistaken for the sun. Cho had flew up, next to Dilynn, and offered a smile and her hand. Taking it, Dilynn shook hands with the older girl.  
"You played well, Zenclar, congratulations!", remarked Cho, then she directed a nod to the rest of the Slytherin team, "And you sure showed those guys!"  
Dilynn thanked Cho, and slowly descended to where her teammates were. The guys were still gaping at her. "Yeah, I did show them!", whispered Dilynn to herself.  
  



	4. Crumbling rock

Chapter 4  
~In The Hospital Wing~  
  
As Draco finally started to wake up to the world around him, he heard sniffles from the side of his bed. Draco kept his eyes closed, as to give himself time to think about why he was lying in a bed. A slightly familiar smell wandered to his nose and he nearly jumped of the bed! He was in the hospital wing, a place he hadn't been since the Hippogriff accident in 4th year. Glad that the sudden jump hadn't stopped the voice from sniffling, he searched his brain, looking, searching, for a reason to all this... OUCH!!!!  
Draco couldn't stop himself from screaming! A girls voice was hysterical in apology...  
"OH! I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean it...oh...oh...oh...I'M SORRY!!!"  
The squealing sounded familiar to the suffering boy...  
"JUST GET OFF MY FOOT, PARKINSON!!!!!!!"  
Pansy finally got off his foot and looked sick. She had started to sniff again, this time louder. The sniffing, definitely wasn't music to Draco's ears. He just can't understand why girls are such babies at times.  
He gave her a look over and saw she had been crying. He suddenly felt like a tank of cold water had been tipped on him. Were his worst fears true? The last thing he remembered was chasing the snitch.  
"..Don't tell me...we...LOST???????", came the question in a haunting whisper.  
Hatred had filled Pansy's eyes. And the bitterness that came out, shocked even Draco Malfoy.  
"No."  
Draco was puzzled. How can the team win without him? Unless Ravenclaw forfeited, and why would they do that? Pansy noticed the confusion in his eyes and a shrilly laugh filled with hatred, was let loose. Draco was getting freaked, what's with the sudden change in Pansy? Girls, I'll never figure them out... Then he remembered, they replaced him, they must of! The new rule had come in last year, it was so that each house had a better chance of winning, but who replaced him? No one in Slytherin could level him as seeker!  
Pansy continued, " They replaced you and Harace with Zenclar and Relisis." Another storm gathered over her eyes when she mentioned Dilynn's name, but this time Draco didn't notice as he was deep in his own thoughts.  
"Harace... why was he sent off?". He was muttering to himself, trying to fit the puzzle together, but he just couldn't remember!  
" He... well, he..." Pansy started stuttering, " He knocked you off your broom with two Bludgers..." Seeing shock in the eyes of Draco, she flushed red. It was a strange thing to do especially since she had nothing to feel guilty about, except that they were all housemates.  
A new thought enter his mind, turn his face to a pasty white then changing to a furious red.   
"THE NEW GIRL, DILYNN ZENCLAR REPLACED ME????????", His voice echoed loudly in the wing.  
When Pansy nodded, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, who looked surprised at the noise level her patient could obtain.  
Draco sat there fuming as Madam Pomfrey gave him a check up. Pansy decided it would be best for her to break the news to him while he was partly restrained.  
"She also .. caught the snitch," Pansy tried to say as calmly as possible, as well as holding back the annoyance that could of been detected by Madam Pomfrey.  
He stiffened. Eyes frozen in hatred. Mouth twisted, not in agony but in pure distaste.  
Madam Pomfrey gave a cheery smile, oblivious to the fuming figure in front of her.   
" Oh yes, I hear she was very good, saw the snitch before anyone else and then caught it, no one even knew what she was doing... alright Mr Malfoy, you can leave now, make sure you get plenty of rest though."  
Draco marched out like a zombie with Pansy trailing behind, more silent than a shadow.  
  
~In The Great Hall~  
  
Harry glanced over at the celebrating, Slytherin table. Draco was still no where to be seen, and he assumed that Draco will not be happy when he discovers what has happened. Dilynn, Harry noted, had a bigger male fan club than ever. Even Guys from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were treading over to congratulate her and only left when herds of Slytherins stood up in a menacing pose.  
He turned back to his dinner and listened to the conversation at his table being led by Hermione. She and Ron was arguing about what happened to Draco. Ginny was trying to stay neutral and she kept shooting glances at Harry to save her.  
" I'm telling you, Malfoy deserved it !", Ron banged his fist on the table to emphasizes his point.  
All the Gryffindors turned and stared at him, and started to watch the debate against the two friends, as they ate.  
"He does not! No matter how mean and enraging he is, he didn't deserved being knocked down by his own teammate! No one deserves it!", Hermione raising her own voice to match Ron's intensity. Many nodded in agreement. Deep inside, she was just glad he wasn't staring at Dilynn... Stop it! He can't help that he's attracted to Veelas, I mean not many can stop themselves, look at that bunch around her now!  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione watched Dilynn's fan club in action. Seeing Crabbe and Doyle trying to push their way to a seat next to her she didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the girl.  
As Ron uttered his next rebuttal, her eyes returned to the table.  
"No one, EXCEPT Malfoy deserves to be knocked off his broom by a teammate! No one is more deserving! Remember the time he nearly got Hagrid fired because he was rude to that Hippogriff ? Even though Hagrid warned him? That's only one of the long list of reasons why he deserved it!", Ron's nosed flared with passion as he stated his case. Causing may expressions of distaste as the remembered the ordeal.  
Harry and Ginny sighed as the debated went on. It was too much like a tennis game and Harry's neck couldn't take it. Staring down at his plate, he wondered what Draco was doing now. Before he could come up with an idea, the doors opened, the heated debate stopped suddenly at the noise of opening doors. The Gryffindors were the only table who noticed Draco's entrance.  
His head surveyed the crowd at the Slytherin table if looking for something. Draco was looking for something, any attention at all. When his eyes set on Dilynn, a voice in his head uttered the very words that matched the expression on his face. I've lost my credibility...YOU'LL PAY ZENCLAR, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!   
He walked towards the group. A few meters before he reached the table, Draco stopped and raked his hair back with his fingers, trying to think of the best entrance. Of course, the girls being bored and jealous of all the attention Dilynn was getting, were the first to see Draco.   
The four friends at the Gryffindor looked on in amusement as a mad rush of girls went over to coo over "poor" Draco. It was like a strong wave rolling towards the sand, and Draco was the sand. When Harry commented on it, only Hermione nodded in agreement. Ginny tore her eyes away from the drowning Draco, with a smile of amusement playing at her lips, long enough to ask Harry about his comment.  
Ginny had never seen the sea. The sands of Egypt yes, most of the wonders of the wizard world, sort of... but the sea? never. She tried to image what it would be like, but she couldn't conjure up the image.  
"What do waves look like?" questioned Ginny. Then she blushed, she felt really self-conscious when she had to ask Harry these questions.  
"They are like...like...wind left over from a fast broomstick, except its rushes of water instead of the wind," Harry tried to explain as best as he could.  
Hermione nodded again in agreement. But she believed that the movement towards Draco was self explanatory. Ron laughed.  
"So you mean, something like, the wind when you leave Draco in the dust as you're flying in front of him on your Firebolt, huh?"   
All the Gryffindors snorted with laughter. Harry had to smile at the comment, it wasn't the best description, but it seemed to work. Turning back to Draco, the group watched, as hordes of girls escorted him to a seat on the Slytherin table. Clearly noticeable, the side furthest away from Dilynn.  
The girls treated Malfoy like a roman god. He didn't even have to pick up his own spoon, everything was done for him. He smiled at his luxury. Dilynn, on the other hand was having difficulty having her dinner. She was hungry from the match, but she couldn't eat because, as soon as she tried to place food in her mouth, another guy would push in and try to sit next to her, making her drop her food back onto the plate.  
She knew if she wanted to actually eat, she'll have to do something. Dilynn glanced around for an escape. That was when she saw that Draco was back, she also saw the special treatment he was getting. Dilynn stifled a giggle, she half expected the girls to be carrying fans and fanning the 6th grade Slytherin. All the guys turned to see what she was laughing at.  
"Malfoy, he's back!"  
"He looks fine."  
"I didn't even see him come in!"  
"Hahaha, never seen him look happier," snickered another person.  
But group by group, the guys slowly made it around to Draco. Dilynn was left in peace with her dinner and Draco was getting his attention. But he wasn't smiling for long. After some concerned questions about his accident, the only thing the guys could talk about was the game. However, they would comment only on how well the game went considering the loss of two original players. Ordinarily, this wouldn't of unsettled Draco, except for the fact that they talked about him as if he was just an average player, not team captain and the best player on the team.  
The earlier thought of him losing his credibility, returned to Draco. As he turned to stared at Dilynn, all that came to mind was, revenge is sweet. And he knew exactly how Dilynn Zenclar would pay for his humiliation. The plan was completed in his head by the time he spotted Crabbe and Doyle in the crowd.  
Ginny had watched as the guys ambled to the other side of the table to talk to Draco. When she turned back to the transfer student, she discovered that Dilynn seemed pleasantly happy that her 'fan club' had left. From where Ginny was sitting, she all she saw was how hungry the girl seemed to be. The dread of going through this everyday, was not seen by the young Gryffindor.   
It wasn't that Dilynn Zenclar didn't enjoy the attention, actually her old friends at Oz would laugh if they were told that. She was the kind of girl that would strive for attention, but just not all the time. Dilynn was also the kind of girl that relied on her friends. She loved to gossip with them, plan practical jokes together, talk about guys...but it was obvious that all the girls here were too jealous of her too even consider being her friend. She had always felt that without her friends, all the attention in the world was meaningless. Dilynn sighed. Life would never be the same here.   
After finishing her meal, Dilynn looked up and stared straight at the Gryffindor table. As she surveyed the crowd who which seemed oblivious to her, she noticed Hermione looking at her from the corner of her eye. She smiled at her, trying to seem more friendly than their first meeting. But the only response she got, was a glare.  
Hermione, glared at the Slytherin and turned her back on Dilynn. She still didn't trust Dilynn, as well as the reminder of their first meeting. Was the smile for real? Or was she going to pull a fast one on me? She shook her had trying to clear her mind of the thoughts she had, and tuned back into the continual conversation around her.  
  



	5. Wishful thinking

Chapter 5  
~In the Slytherin Tower (Night)~  
  
As Dilynn entered the Common room, the noise of an long night party unraveling, greeted her ears. She wouldn't of been surprised if they started to sing "We Are The Champions". Magical streamers were spurting out from every wand and the scale of laughter was beyond describing. The music was turned up to full volume, the lyrics from the latest Wyrd Sister's song bounced around the room. The hologram of them were placed next to the window and they seemed to be having as much fun as the rest of the Slytherins.  
Quietly she crept upstairs to her dorm unnoticed. As she climbed the winding stairs to the third floor, more music started to find a road to Dilynn's ears. It was not possible to believe that this music was from downstairs. It had a soft melancholy tune that pulls at one's heart strings. She followed the sad tune, tears welling up behind her eyes. They led her to a door, light was streaming from under it and as she peaked trough the slightly open door, she let out a gasp.  
The music stopped. Pansy Parkinson turned around. Fear was visible in her eyes. Trying to shove the instrument under her bed, she snapped at Dilynn.  
"What do you want, Zenclar?"  
Dilynn wasn't sure what to say, "Well, I was...just, well, just walking up the stairs..."  
"So? What's that got to do with you spying on me?"  
Anger fired up in Dilynn like logs being lit in a fireplace, "What makes you think you're so special that I would actually bother to spy on you, Parkinson?" And with that she stormed off.  
Lying on her bed, Dilynn tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why was there fear in Pansy's eyes when she saw Dilynn at the door? And why did she shove her Mallionica under the bed? Why was she playing that song? Why did she want to hide her talent? Everything just didn't make sense to Dilynn. The tune was still clear in her mind. Closing her eyes, Dilynn tried to imagine an actual Mallicy, with their platinum feathers shining from the moonlight, singing that song. But the thought would never stay long enough to finish the song. Her mind was wandering, wandering to things she didn't want to think about right now.  
Turning onto her stomach, Dilynn leaned over the side of her bed to reach for the suitcase under the bed. After pulling it out she opened it. "Alifasten!" From the suitcase she took, out a book. "Delafasten!" Closing the case, she pushed her personal belongings back under her bed. After propping up her pillow, Dilynn snuggled up in her bed and began to read the first page in her new teen romance novel.  
Her eyes needed to be forced open, by the time she finished her book, but her roommates were still partying, as their beds were empty, or maybe they had just fallen asleep in the common room. Dilynn smiled at the thought. However she was too tired to put the novel back where it belonged, so she lazily shoved it into her pillow case. Sleepily, she laid her head on her pillow. But as tired and sleepy as she was, there was one thought she had to think about before she fell asleep.  
  
~The Gryffindor Tower (Morning)~  
  
Ron stirred in his sleep. If he made one movement, the blanket would slip off onto the floor. Ron rolled over and the blanket slid to the ground. Harry smiled in amusement as he changed into his school robes for breakfast. After dressing, he went over to the fallen blanket and picked it up. Holding two ends of the blanket, he waved it up and unintentionally created some wind. Ron shivered at the coolness. His eye's sprang open and sat up in a flash.  
"What in the name of great wizards, are you doing Harry?" yelled Ron, waking up the other two boys in the room.  
Harry was startled, but soon after, a chuckle replaced the expression, as the blanket landed, covering Ron's head. As Harry's hands were still on the two corners, he pulled the blanket off Ron, who was trying to wrestle his way out. Ron's face was filled with anger.   
"First you try to freeze me ,then you try to suffocate me, are you really Harry? What have you done to Harry?" Poking Harry with a finger, as he asked.  
An grin appeared on the black haired boy's face.   
"Well, it is summer and I thought you might need some wind to cool you down." The grin widened to a big smile. Dean Thomas laughed as he realized what Harry did. As Ron changed, still with an huffy expression, Dean explained.  
"Hahahaha, Ron...Hahaha, he was only trying to cover you ...hahaha, again. I think your blanket fell off. You see muggles' usually heave the blanket up to gently place it back on the sleeper. Hahaha...hichic...oops, I think hic I gothichic the hiccups from hic laughing so much!" The expression on Ron's face disappeared as he peered at Dean hiccuping.  
"This is hiccuping? Woah! You guys are lucky, when wizards laugh too much they turn into blue hyenas!"  
Harry's eyes widened at the thought. Blue hyenas! Amazing! Then he laughed out loud, well that's a good revenge tactic, make them laugh.  
"Com'mon guys, I'm starving, lets go have Breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"  
"A horse?" came the puzzling question from Ron as the four boys walked down the stairs.  
  
~The Great Hall~  
  
Ginny looked towards the door, watching as hundreds of wizards and witches passed through the doors. "Don't worry Ginns, the boys will be here soon, their stomach won't let them miss breakfasts."  
The two girls laughed. Hermione, observed the younger girl as she looked for Harry and her brother. She had grown to become a pretty little redhead with the right curves and these innocent sea green eyes. Ginny was a looker, but her loyalty remained to Harry. It was nothing to do with no other wizards asking her to dances or ice-cream. But, it was more like it meant nothing to her unless it was Harry asking her for dates.  
Harry was blind to the girl's crush and Hermione had to shake her head at how loyal Ginny was, and she thanked Merlin that Ginny wasn't obsessed with him, like the people who stared a Harry Potter fanclub at school. She needed to ask Ron about how Harry feels about Ginny, it might stop Ginny's heart from breaking.  
"There here, finally!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione turned to see her two best friends walking over to them. With Harry's dark hair and tanned complexion from Quidditch, he wasn't bad looking. He had an athletic look and a smile that did nothing for her. But when she looks at Ron, she saw this guy. A guy who was hopeless at spells, always being teased by his twin older brothers and has an obsession with the flavoured beans. However, there was always something else Hermione saw in him, she didn't know what, but she knows she sees it in him.  
  
"Zenclar!"  
Raking back her long copper hair with her hands so she could see, she turned around at the sound of her name. Pansy rushed up to her. Still defensive about the night before, Dilynn, crossed her arms in front of her. When Pansy reaches her, she spoke in a haste whisper.  
"If you tell anyone that I play the Malliconica, you'll regret it."  
And with that she rushed off to join her friends at the table. Dilynn raised her eyes in surprised at the empty space where Pansy was standing a few seconds before hand. Why doesn't she want people to know? Before she could come up with an reasonable answer, her stomach rumbled. She winced at the sound. I think I need to eat. I think better with a full stomach.   
Grabbing a seat at the end of the table she started to place some food onto her plate. An orange, a hard boiled egg and a piece of toast, sipping tea in between bites. She was still a little bit hungry after she finished the breakfast she had placed on her plate, but she was the kind of girl who had to watch her weight. Dilynn often envied other girls who could eat whatever they wanted without gaining some extra pounds. Looking over at Pansy, she saw the girl piling her plate up with pancakes, with a scoop of ice-cream and chocolate toppin' on top. Pansy was the type of girl Dilynn envied.  
As Dilynn craved for the pancakes that sat on Pansy's plate as she gossiped with her friends, Dumbledore stood up to address the school. The noise slowly subsided as people noticed the standing head master. Head turns to the direction of the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore.  
"Good morning to everyone, good to see you all interacting and enjoying your breakfast. As you should all know, September 13th is just a few weeks away. This is the set date for our senior's dance. The Witching Choice."  
Puzzlement was evident in all the students' facial expressions and the murmurs in the crowd.  
"The dance is an new arrangement for seniors to have some fun before the fight for the highest OWLS begin," a smile creeps onto Dumbledore's face, when another uproar occurs. "I'm sure that all our young males are becoming tired of the one to ask the girl, so this dance reverses the rules. The Witching Choice, requires the female to ask some lucky wizard to go with her."   
Cheers and blushing faces erupted through the seniors in the Hall. Side glancing at his sister, Ron notices that she was turning beet red, casting glances at Harry every few seconds. Chuckling, he nudged Hermione, without turning towards her he whispers, "Well, we know who Ginny is going to ask."  
Hermione's own face was tinged with rouge, but she managed to croak out, "Yeah..." Clearing her throat, she tried again, "She and most of the girls in Gryffindor."  
Ron, nodded a silent sympathy.   
  
Dilynn, felt her face growing hot. I'm gonna have to ask a guy? Oh no! Casting a look at Pansy to see her reaction, Dilynn was surprised to see her staring straight back at her before she turned to her friends, giggling. Confusion set on Dilynn's thoughts. She looked back down at her plate, questions overflowing in her head.  
  
"Hey, Pansy. Who are you going to ask? Draco?" asks Rachel, flicking her hair behind her shoulder as Pansy returned to the conversation from staring at an distant object.  
Pansy giggled. "Well, he is kind of cute...but, don't you reckon Tyson Firemont is way gorgeous?"  
An eruption of opinions came cluttering out of her friends' mouths. This gave her time to think.  
Do I want to hurt myself continuously by pushing my heart upon Draco? It's so obvious that he doesn't like me...but... Pansy bows her head in sadness then lifts it with a dreamy smile set on her lips. But Tyson is so much cooler, with his deep-set dimple and bronze hair. Not to mention a body to die for... I wonder what I would be like, him holding me tight as we dance? And him being single is just an excellent bonus... Her thoughts were broken when her best friend, Samantha asked a question she didn't like.  
"Who do you think Zenclar will ask?" it was a casual question that just sort of slipped out, but it sent the group into a silence.  
A giggle made them all turn. The blonde girl with silky curls was shaking with laughter.  
"Tiffany, what is with you?" scowled Pansy.  
"Well, you know how she's got the guys falling at her feet?" Started Tiffany, but decided to change the approach when she saw the darkened faces in her group, "Okay, imagine is she asked Crabbe or Doyle to go with her? I mean, can't you just see them walking up to her begging for her to ask them? 'Please, please take us, your highness.' " She acted out the scene as she described it.  
It was too much for the girls, the idea was too realistic, it would be just like Draco's sidekicks to be so desperate. The laughter spread through the hall and most of the school turned to stare at them. But it only worsened the stitches in their stomachs when Doyle accidentally tripped over his school robe. HE looks up at the group, flushed red with embarrassment.  
  
Draco sat eating his breakfast oblivious to the noise surrounding him. He was hatching the perfect revenge. The night's sleep didn't seem to of settled his angry about Dilynn replacing him on the Quidditch field. From the corner of his eye he spied on Dilynn to make sure what he was doing would hit her where it hurts most.   
Picking up his books he stands from the table. His noble background shimmers as his robes swished past Doyle who was dusting himself off, still red in the face.  
"Come on, we got to go to the library." Stated Draco in a tone which meant there would be no arguments.  
Doyle signaled to Crabbe and they trudged off after Draco, scratching their heads in wonderment. The library was a place rarely visited by anyone in Slytherin unless it was absolutely necessary for schoolwork.  
  
~The Girls' Dorms In Gryffindor Tower (Night)~  
  
Staring at the ceiling, Ginny sighed. Some of the girls had gathered in her room to talk about the Witching Choice. Turning on her stomach she joined to conversation.  
"I really don't think I'll have the guts to as a guy. What do you guys reckon?"  
Most of the girls already had already thought over the question.  
"Well, I reckon a letter will do..."  
"As if, Maggy! Has a guy ever written a letter to ask a girl on a date?"  
"How would I know?"  
"Cindy, don't be so mean. You've only been asked out on one date and he asked you via his best friend!"  
Cindy, looked slight put out. As if to release some feelings she gave her black curls a few sharp shakes. Ginny sighed again, she turned to look at each girl.  
"You got to admit that none of us have been asked out that many times...or have ever been asked."  
"Except for Helincy!" someone slyly put in.  
Peals of laughter paraded around the room for a while and continuing while Helincy threw a pillow at the person who teased her. The whole episode turned the talk into a pillow fight, the muggle way. Ducking and weaving, screams and whacks flying everywhere. All thoughts of the dance left the girls' mind.  
  
When the girls left, Ginny was back to staring at the ceiling, watching as a remaining feather gently floated down, landing on her nose.  
"Hermione?" turning her head to face Hermione, who was in the next bed. She had to say repeat the girl's name a few more times before Hermione snapped out of her trance.  
"What is it, Ginns?" focusing her eyes on the younger girl.  
"Should I ask Harry to the dance?"  
Hermione propped herself up with an arm and inspected Ginny before answering. Lying back on her bed, she opened her mouth to reply.  
"If your heart believes you should."  
"Maybe we could double date with you and Ron." Ginny decided dreamily.  
Hermione nearly fell off the bed with surprise. "Huh?"  
This time, Ginny propped her self up with an elbow with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I can see right through you Hermi, I've known you too long. I've seen the way you look at my brother."  
"Wouldn't of thought you'd notice since you always seemed to be staring at Harry." Gently prodded Hermione. Both girls were blushing now.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Overpassing= Revenge

Chapter 6  
  
~The Library~  
  
Draco confidently strode into the library walking past rows and column of books. Crabbe and Doyle looked cautiously through the doorway of the library before entering. As the hastened their pace to catch up to Malfoy, their puny minds were swirling with questions, which no doubt, they would voice them to Draco.  
Draco had no intention of answering those questions though, as too much was in his mind. A plan was formed on the was up to the diary. Indeed Zenclar would pay for everything and he knew exactly how to make her pay.  
He had often noticed that girls cared how they looked, continuously carrying mirrors, that junk which they put on their faces, and brushes. "'That junk," Draco mused out loud, "some of them need it!"  
He glanced at the reference section and wondered where to start. "Half Veelas," snorted Draco silently.  
"What?" asked Doyle who cautiously shuffled behind Draco.  
Draco turned, half surprised, he had nearly forgotten he told the two dimwits to come up with him. Giving them a glare, "I want you two to find everything you can about..." a smile spreads through his face, "....fire."  
"But, why?" hesitated Crabbe.  
A glint appeared in Malfoy's eyes and he answered sarcastically, " To try out on u two! NAH! for revenge, you muggle's pets! "  
They both flinched at the insult as they scurried to look up the information. To be a mudblood was an insult enough, but to be below them, as their pets...ARGH!  
  
  
  
~Boys Dorms (Gryffindor)~  
  
"So Harry, been plagued with girls yet?" teased Dean.  
Harry went pale. The Witching Choice may be one of the worse things to happen to him this year. Last time ,when the Triwizard Tournament had a Ball, girls kept asking him to be their date.  
"Nah, you know how many hearts he broke last time. They're probably scared of him now!" laughed Ron.   
"Yeah well, it seems that I got lucky before any of you guys this time." mutter Semus under his breath, but Harry heard his remark and he turned in surprise.  
"What?" What do you mean?"  
Semus' checks began to flush as he stuttered. "Lav...enn..der...Bro...wn...asked...m...e..."  
"Lavender Brown, eh?" grinned Ron, "Didn't you have the Dragon's Flame for her ever since Second Year?"  
Harry have Semus a hearty slap on the back.  
"Yeah," joined in Dean, "Lucky Man! You got who you wanted, Gimme Five!"  
Dean raised his hand, waiting for Semus to respond, but it seemed in all the excitement he had forgotten this Muggle ritual. Semus shot Dean a blank look. Dean sighed and lowered his hand.  
"Never-mind."  
Trying to turn the attention away from himself, Semus in turn prodded Dean with a question.  
"So who would you want to ask you, Desperado?"  
All the guys laughed out loud.  
"Do you have to ask? Of cause it's Dilynn Zenclar. I deserve the most popular girl by my side!" joked Dean with a goofy smile at his lips.  
"Nah... I don't actually care as long as the girl is willing to have fun and laugh at my jokes."  
Harry groans, "Poor you, Dean old boy, you'll never find someone who'll laugh at your jokes---- Omff!"  
Ron and Semus cracked up at the sight of Harry tripping over Dean's foot. It was obvious that the guys weren't very concerned about the whole thing, it was just a great opportunity to tease each other.  
  
~Boys Dorms (Slytherin)~  
  
Hovering over the spell in front of him, that he had copied out from a library book, a sly grin spread over Draco's face. Revenge was sweet and it was very close. As the light from the candles flickered, creating shadows in the area where Draco was planning his attack, he seemed more sinister than ever.  
"Tomorrow... Tomorrow you will pay Zenclar."  
Oblivious to him, the eyes of his father's picture glowed as he shared the same sinister look as his son. He seemed almost satisfied with Draco behavior.   
  
~Girls Dorms (Slytherin)~  
  
Dilynn, laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. The questions that plagued her this morning, returned. Draco. She couldn't get him out of her mind, and it was becoming really frustrating. Especially since he despised her for taking over his position in the first Quidditch game. Dilynn hated having these silly girl crushes. It meant that she spent every spare moment thinking about some guy! What's worse is that Draco, would never have the same feelings for her. They say love is blind, so maybe that's why she overlooks all his snobbishness.  
She sighed. She wasn't the shy type, but something was telling her not to ask Draco to the Witching Choice. Dilynn wished there was someone to talk to about this, it would of been so much easier to work this out with a friend. Friends were hard to find these days...Dilynn noted to herself.  
Suddenly, a shiver went down Dilynn's spine. Shocked, she looked around her room. Why did it feel like someone was watching her? Two of her dorm-mates were in bed while the third one was busily brushing her hair, magically of course, while applying a cleansing mask to her face. The feeling haunted her because it was so unknown to her... if felt...evil. Glancing out the window, she saw nothing only swaying shadows of the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest! Of Course! realized the young teenager, but no matter how hard she tried Dilynn could not see anything out of the ordinary, for a magical forest.  
An absentminded voice broke her concentration. "Dilynn, could you get my cherry coloured robe from my wardrobe? I can't move for another 5minutes..."  
Walking over to the wardrobe, Dilynn opened the doors and spied this gorgeous cherry coloured silk robe dainty tiny pink roses at the hem done by silk thread. Hesitantly, she glanced at her hands. They were clean, so carefully, she removed the coat hanger from the garment and replaced it into the wardrobe. She was in awe, entranced by the rippling silk in her hands.  
*knock knock knock knock knock*  
Snapping out of her trance, she saw that the magical brush was no longer brushing her roommate's hair, but tapping impatiently against the vanity table. She hurried the gown to it's owner and reluctantly gave up the contact with the silk material.  
Silently she walked back to bed. Before she turned off her light though, Dilynn could not resist another look at the Forbidden Forest. It was whispering all sort of things, things Dilynn could not comprehend and would not comprehend as sleep was putting a veil on her. If she was not overcome by the power of dreams, Dilynn would of noticed a visible red light from a corner of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
A chilling breeze wavered through the forest making the leaves dance from fright. A bewitching mist was forming from the red glow. Eight legs moved quickly from the bush which concealed it from the hooded figure. Evil existed in the mist and it made many shiver. Many were afraid. The one who must not be name can not hold such power, can he? 


End file.
